Railroad trains move from a single track onto one or two tracks, or from one of the two tracks onto a single track, at a track switch. The track switch involves movement of a pair of switching rails between a pair of stationary rails. The ends of the switching rails are connected by switch rods to maintain a constant distance between them. Switch links acts upon the switch rail ends or the switch rods to move the switch rails and are operated by an actuator such as a switch layer controlled by a motor.
The switching operation of the mechanism is impeded by snow and ice. Large accumulations can render the switch mechanism inoperable as can smaller amounts of very solidly frozen ice. Heating elements are installed at the switches but are inefficient due to rapid heat loss and oftentimes ineffective due to the severity of the climate. To alleviate this problem switch covers can be used which retain heat over the switch and deflect moving snow away from the switch mechanism. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,475 issued Jun. 9, 1987 to Widmer. Such a cover assembly is comprised of a plurality of panels placed adjacently between the track rails and along the outside of the track rails in the vicinity of the switch mechanism. The panels must be readily moveable away from the rails of the track for periodic inspection of the track. A conveniently operable latch for holding the panels next to the rails is desirable in order to permit rapid access to the track rail.